Parenting And Child Development
by deadlybeautygoddess
Summary: She thought it would be an easy class, and so far it was... despite the fact she was taking it with him. The semester is almost over and she has to complete one more project: married to him while raising a baby. Anzu x Kaiba


**Hello All! Thanks for clicking on my story. This is an Anzu x Kaiba story, and has Mai x Jonouchi. The other "pairings" are just for the assignment.**

**If anyone is reading my other fic: KCNTM… I will update as soon as I can. This story just helps with the writer's block. Anyway before I forget…**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh! Coz if I did there would be a heck of a lot more romance.

* * *

**

_The Project_

Anzu sat in her last class of the day: _Family and Child Development_. In other words, parenting. She wasn't in this particular class by choice; because everyone knows she would rather be in her Jazz/Hip-hop dance class, however that class was over before lunch. She slouched in her chair a bit; she was only in this class because it had recently become a required class for graduation. The class itself wasn't a bad class; it was just because of this class she had to stay an extra hour after lunch, unlike the previous semester where she could go home after eating lunch with her friends.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced at the teacher then pulled it out carefully, she opened it on her lap and read the text message. It was from Jonouchi, he was sitting across the room with her other friends and was always texting her about how boring the class was. Their teacher, Ms. Tomo, separated the class in the beginning of the year by having boys on one side and girls on the other. She said she did it because when they debated and such, they wouldn't be all over the place. The reason was similar to that, Anzu didn't really remember, she was too focused on graduation in a few weeks, as well as going to Julliard in the fall. She glanced at the teacher as she taught the lesson, and made sure she was distracted before she responded to her friend's text. _"Don't worry Jou… graduation is in 2 weeks."_

"Ms. Mazaki!"

Anzu jumped and hid her phone between her palms under her desk. "Yes?"

"I hope you aren't sending text messages again."

"No Ms. Tomo," she lied with a small smile.

"Good. Then what is the answer?"

"Answer?"

"Yes, to the question I just asked the class. If you weren't sending text messages then you must have been paying attention. So what's the answer?"

Anzu's eyes glanced around the room, after finding no answer her eyes landed on the chalkboard. After quickly reading a few notes about delinquent children she deduced the question had to deal with punishment. "Um…spank them?"

Ms. Tomo's eyes widened for a moment. "Oh, so if your husband yells at you, you are to spank him?" The class burst out with laughter. "Class… class… calm down."

"You can spank me anytime Anzu!" someone from the boy's side called out.

"Shut up pig!" a girl shot back.

Anzu blushed with embarrassment and lowered her head. Her phone vibrated again; she figured it was safe to answer it since her teacher was trying to stop an all out war between the sexes. "Sorry," she uttered softly. She stared at Jonouchi. "It's fine," she mouthed.

"Class… class enough! We have a lot to accomplish this period," Ms. Tomo instructed. After the class settled down, she continued. "Now then, we have one more final project before this school lets out." She pointed to the raised hand in the crowd of students. "Yes Ryou?"

"Are we still going to have a final?"

"No, this project is your final. Therefore, before I go into more detail, I want all the boys in the room to come up here and take a capsule from this basket." She pointed to the basket sitting on the side of her desk. She heard groans as the boys shuffled up to the front of the room. "Oh heaven forbid that you have to move five feet from your desk!" She sighed. "Inside each capsule are a piece of paper and a wedding ring. The name on paper is the name of your wife for the next two weeks."

The air suddenly filled with the boys asking each other 'who did you get?' While the girl's side filled with giggles and prayers that they would get their crush. Anzu didn't care either way, as long as she was with someone who would work well with her and not make her do all the work.

"Alright class… alright. I want the boys—excuse me—men to find your wife and sit next to her, then I will explain the rest of the assignment."

Miho turned around and grinned at Anzu. "Isn't this exciting? Who do you think you got?"

"Not sure. I just hope he's easy and fun to work with. How 'bout you?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Anzu raised an eyebrow at her friend. "It doesn't matter?"

Miho blushed. "Ok…ok… so I'm hoping for Ryou. Is that so terrible?"

"No," Anzu laughed.

"Um… excuse me Miho?"

"Yes?"

Yugi held out the mock wedding ring to her. "Will you marry me?"

"Awe… yes Yugi!" She jumped up and hugged him. "I've always wanted to be Mrs. Mutou!"

"That's… great… but… I can't breathe…"

Miho giggled and released him. "Sorry." She slipped on the ring. "It fits!" She turned around and glared at Anzu. "Move Anzu."

"Wha—"

"Just kidding! You know I love you," she grinned.

"Right." Anzu glanced around the room to see whom her friends got matched up with. Ryou was on one knee proposing to Kristen. "Two shy people. That was bound to happen." She continued to look around the room; she noticed Kaiba hadn't moved out his chair in the back corner. That didn't surprise her; Kaiba was never the first one to jump up with the rest of class, however he was always the first to leave and usually the first to arrive. When his eyes shifted to hers, she shuddered; his stare always gave her goose bumps, but she never gave him the satisfaction of knowing that. She began to wonder about whom he had gotten matched up, but her friends interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Anzu! Who did you get?" Jonouchi asked standing next to his wife, Sakura. She was part of the popular crowd, but unlike most popular girls, she was nice.

"I don't know yet," she answered.

"So you're with Sakura? That's so cute," Miho smiled. "It's like beauty and beast."

"Yeah…hey!"

Sakura giggled, "She's kidding."

"Of course I'm kidding."

Otogi walked over to the group slowly. "Hey guys. So you're all matched up huh?" he asked solemnly.

"Yeah," Yugi answered. "Why do you sound so sad? Who did you get?"

"Two words: fan girl."

"Ryuuji! Ryuuji dear!" a high pitched voice called. The brunette flung her arms around him. "Do you need anything? Anything at all? I promise to be the perfect wife. The perfect wife for _my Ryuuji_!"

"Huh-hun… great. How about we go sit down?"

"Ok honey!"

"Poor Otogi…" Miho said sadly as she watched them take a seat in the back.

"Yeah. I'm lucky I got you Miho."

"Awww… thank you Yugi."

"Class? Class! I want you all to wrap this up. I need to tell you about the rest of the assignment," Ms. Tomo yelled over the conversations of the class.

At that point Anzu noticed movement from the corner of her eye. Kaiba had finally stood up from the deserted corner in the back of the room. She never understood how he could always sit alone and not talk to anyone. He talked to Yugi sometimes, but that was mainly business; Jonouchi too, but that was mainly insults.

"You know what Anzu? I think your husband is absent today," Miho said softly. "I think your husband is going to be Honda," she laughed.

"Shut up!" Anzu playfully hit her.

"Wait Anzu! How do you think this sounds: _Mrs. King of Games!_"

"Wouldn't be married to Yugi make you the _Queen of Games_?" The sound of a ring dropping on her desk made her turn. Anzu's eyes slowly traced up the blue uniform standing beside her desk until they made contact with his blue eyes. His cold eyes could freeze hell itself, but she would never let that arrogant CEO intimidate her. She stared at the ring on her desk, then back at the tall CEO; logically it made sense. He placed the ring on her desk because he happened to pick the capsule with her name in it, but the part of her that has dealt with fate and destiny knew it couldn't be _that_ cruel.

"I hope you're not expecting a proposal Mazaki," he said briefly before taking his seat in the desk behind her.

Anzu slipped on the ring. "I wasn't, you stuck-up loner," she mumbled to herself.

"Alright class… settle down… settle down." Ms. Tomo waved her hands in the air. "Hey! Up here! Teacher who holds your grades in the palm of her hand talking!" She nodded when the class quieted down. "Let me explain the next part to this project, better yet, let me show you. Amy!" she called referring to her assistant. The short girl with her hair wrapped in a bun walked into the classroom strolling a rather large cart with her. "Thank you Amy." Ms. Tomo pulled off the blanket that was hiding the real project. "This is the most important part of your two-week project: taking care of a newborn baby. Each couple will have one baby that they will have to care for, and by care for I mean: feeding, playing, changing, and showing affection to their little one. These babies are the latest in parenting technology; they cry, burp, get wet, get hungry, laugh, and drool, they even feel warm and cold when they aren't wrapped in enough blankets. So with that said, I want the mothers to come up and pick out a baby."

The girls lined up in an organized fashion and each picked up their child, and then sat back in their seats.

"Before you activate them, I want to warn you that you must treat this doll like a _real_ baby. If you drop it, you will receive an _F_. Further more each of you men will have a job assigned to you which you will required to do research for." Ms. Tomo pointed to the raised hand. "Yes Brittany?"

"Why is it that the guys have the jobs? I mean… women can work too you know?"

"Yes, I am aware of that. However in this case since you are caring for a _newborn_, you will be on maternity leave from whatever job you have," she answered. "Now as for you ladies, you will be making a household budget according to the research your partner makes. Amy will pass out the paper that outlines what I expect of you in detail. One more note before you activate them, everything that you do will be recorded in the doll's memory and sent to my computer, and then a week from this Friday I shall give you the results."

"So if we get undressed in front of them, will that be sent to your computer?"

"Whoever said that, no. That's not what I meant." Ms. Tomo took a breath. "Alright, now it is time to activate your infants. Both parents must look into the baby's eyes and press the bellybutton; when the eyes open, they will register you as the parents." She glanced at the clock on the wall above the chalkboard. "Before I excuse all of you; I want you men not to forget to pick your jobs out of the plastic bowl on my desk. So go on, activate, and talk until the bell rings."

"The bottles," Amy reminded.

"Oh! Thank you Amy. The bottles you see in the carrying case can be changed from milk, juice, and water by turning the cap. And no, it doesn't come off, and please do not feed you doll anything else but the bottle. I think that's it… everything is on the paper Amy passed out so don't worry. Now go activate and enjoy."

Anzu set the carrier on the floor and picked up the baby carefully. She turned sideways in her chair so she, and their baby could face Kaiba. "Do _you_ want to do the honors?" He stared at the brunette as if staring right through her. She sighed and placed the baby on his desk. She unwrapped the blanket and pressed the button, she could care less if the baby recognized him has the father; she would rather it didn't.

The eyes opened; for about five seconds the eyes were only pupils, but slowly a light blue color appeared around the pupils. The baby immediately reached for Anzu; she involuntary smiled, it was so cute. She picked the baby up and placed it close to her heart; it was warm.

"How do we know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"How do the doctors know?" Ms. Tomo responded just as the bell rang. "Don't forget to pick up your jobs boys! And one more thing: at the end of next week you will be required to grade your partner! Have a nice day!"

"Would you like me to carry your books Miho?"

"Awww… thank you Yugi." She turned to her friend. "What did you get Anzu? Yugi and I have a girl."

Anzu checked. "A boy."

"Cool. Let's meet up at the game shop later?"

"Huh-hun, sure."

"Ok see you!"

"Bye Miho!" Anzu set the baby back into the carrier so that she could gather up her belongings; the little boy of course had some objections to his mother setting him down, so he began to cry. "It's ok… shhh… I'm right here… I just need to get my things then I will pick you up again. Ok honey?"

"You do realize it's doll right?" a deep voice asked over her shoulder.

She shot him a glare over her shoulder, then continued with filling her backpack with the necessary items from class. She stood up and threw her backpack over her shoulder, then she bent down and picked up the baby, and held him with one arm and picked up the carrier with the other. Anzu didn't bother to ask her _husband_ for help, because she knew he had enough to carry with that egotistical head of his. "I need to go to my locker for a few books," she said as they exited the classroom.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Anzu stopped in her tracks. "You are going to make me carry everything?"

"I'm not making you do anything. It's your belongings, you carry it," Kaiba said as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Kaiba I can't beli—"

He stopped but didn't bother to turn around. "Look Mazaki. I have a company to run, and right now that is more important than playing _house_ with you." He continued his stride down the hall.

"Kaiba! We're supposed to be doing this together! You do realize I have to grade you on this assignment and you're heading in the _F_ direction right now!" It was already too late; he was already out the door. Anzu sighed and adjusted the baby on her arm. Why oh why did Kaiba have to draw her name? Out of the fourteen other girls in the class, he had to pick her name. Fate was not on her side this time. "Did you know daddy's a jerk?" she said in baby talk. "Daddy's a jerk. Can you say that honey? Daddy's a jerk… yes he is… yes he is…" she smiled.

After Anzu had retrieved all her books she walked to the student parking lot and unlocked her car. "Ok how am I going to do this?" She had thrown all her books in the carrier and just carried it with one hand since she had no help from her so-called husband. She placed the carrier in the backseat and took out her books, and then she placed her baby into the carrier and used the seatbelts to make sure it stayed in place. "Ok… we're going to go for a ride so you can meet grandma and grandpa ok honey?" The baby giggled which made her smile; he really did act like a human baby. "I guess I have to think of a name for you." She shrugged and closed the door; she then hopped into the front seat and headed for home.

--:0:--

"No…no…no… Anzu you didn't!"

"Mom?"

"I sent you to a good school, we live in a good neighborhood… how did this happen?"

"Mom?"

"It's those boys isn't it? I knew your father and I should've done something about them a long time ago."

"Mom… it's not a real baby! It's for a project."

"Oh I know honey," she smiled. "I was just teasing you, because I know you would never shame our family by having a baby now."

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Huh-hun… Anyway I just came home to change." She headed upstairs to her room. "I'm going to hang out with the gang."

"Anzu!"

She stopped at the top of the staircase. "Yes?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Just watch him for a minute." Anzu mouthed the words as her mother called: _I'm too young to be a grandmother._ She shook her head and quickly got undressed from her annoying school uniform. She never liked the outfit, and the fact that she had to wear it for four years of her life was even more irriating. She shrugged; that was just how public school in Domino was, and besides that with graduation coming up, she could say good-bye to the gaudy thing forever.

Anzu changed into her comfortable sleeveless hoody and black denim short skirt, then headed back downstairs in the living room where her mother was waiting. "Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I live here remember?" he chuckled and kissed the top of his daughter's head. "It's my day off. So whose baby is this?"

"I told you honey, Anzu's. Isn't that right?"

"Yeah… it's my final."

"Well he does have your eyes," her father pointed out. "Who's the father? Yugi?"

"Daddy."

"Now now dear, you know Anzu has no intention of marrying Yugi. They're just friends," her mother defended. "So who is your husband?"

"My partner," Anzu corrected. "Is Seto Kaiba."

"Oooo… he's a catch and handsome too. I wouldn't mind you marrying him."

She placed her hand on her hip. "Mom. He is egotistical, self-centered, jerk!"

"But rich enough to take care of my little girl."

"I'm leaving now." Anzu picked up the carrier and headed out the door. Sometimes her parents were just… there was no word to describe them. Especially after what was just said. "Like I would ever fall in love with Seto Kaiba… or marry him for that matter."

* * *

Anzu walked into the game shop with her son crying on her arm. "Hey guys," she said smiling a little. Miho and Yugi stood behind the display counter with their little girl asleep in the carrier. Jonouchi stood off to the side with his child over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with little Seto?" Miho asked with a giggle.

"Little Seto?"

"Yeah. Isn't that what you are going to call him? We called our daughter Yugi."

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Miho… Yugi isn't a girl's name…"

"It is for our little girl," she grinned.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head. "I suggested other names, but she's pretty demanding."

Anzu cradled the baby in her arm and fed him the bottle. "Well I don't know about calling him Seto. He doesn't even plan to help me out."

"Give money bags an _F_ then. This is supposed to be a partner project."

"I know Jonouchi." She smiled a little; he was always so protective of her. "I forgot to ask you, what's your baby's name?"

"Serenity," he answered. "Sakura wanted to call her that." He shrugged. "It didn't really matter to me."

"Where is she?"

"She has some after school activities on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, so we made a compromise. She said she would keep the baby overnight, and I would keep her during the day, since I have to work at night."

Anzu sighed. "Well at least your partner wants to cooperate." She glanced at her baby sucking on the bottle, and smiled a little. "What job did you guys get?"

"Yugi is a real estate agent," Miho chirped.

"I'm a male model," Jonouchi said proudly.

"No…" Anzu laughed.

"It's true Anzu," Miho laughed. "Hey Jonouchi, I think Otogi got photographer!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not letting him photograph me!"

The doorbell chimed and everyone looked towards the door. The silhouette of a beautiful woman could be seen at the door.

"Well… I must have been gone longer than I thought." Mai shook her head as she entered the shop. "I guess I should have come back sooner."

"Hey Mai," Yugi waved. "How are you?"

She took off her sunglasses and placed them in her pocket. "Fine." She narrowed her eyes at Jonouchi in a sexy way. "Have you been cheating on me while I was away Katsuya?"

"It's a project Mai," he answered quickly.

"Parenting…" Anzu added.

Mai nodded. "Ah, I see." She kissed Jonouchi's lips softly. "Don't forget who's your girlfriend."

He rubbed his nose with the back of his index finger. "Nahh… I won't forget that Mai."

She tilted her head. "May I hold her? It is a girl right?"

"Yeah, her name is Serenity."

"Awww… she's so cute… she looks nothing like you Katsuya."

"Funny Mai…" He wrapped his arm around her waist and nuzzled on the skin behind her ear. "I'll remember that next time you want to—"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Miho called out. "Could you not do that in front of my Yugi?"

"Yugi has seen us kiss before."

"No Mai, she means the baby. She named their baby Yugi."

"But Yugi is a—"

"We've been over that," Anzu interrupted.

"Oh… ok…" Mai answered a little confused. "So who's your partner Anzu?"

"Kaiba…" she mumbled.

"Seto Kaiba?" she laughed a little. "I guess that was bound to happen with you two fighting all the time." Anzu only sighed. "So where is he?"

"Where else? Running his company. He says he doesn't have time to deal with me. That jerk."

"I've got an idea Anzu!" Miho grinned. "Why don't you go to Kaiba Corp. and confront him?"

She shrugged. "He would just throw me out."

"Even Kaiba doesn't have the balls to throw out his own wife—partner," Jonouchi corrected.

Anzu smirked. He was right, besides this would be good payback for ditching her at school earlier that day. "Alright. I think I will. I'll see you guys later then." She placed her son back into his carrier and headed out the door. "Give my condolences to Otogi for getting a fan girl," she called as she left the shop.

_--:0:--_

Anzu stood on the first floor of the Kaiba Corp. building. There were employees—mostly women due to the _Big Five_ take-over fiasco—and investors with their suitcase handcuffed to their wrists walking around in the lobby. Anzu swore a lot of them were just wandering around aimlessly and pretending like they were working because a few of his so-called employees seemed to be riding the elevator up and down. She turned her attention back to the secretary sitting behind the desk carrying on in a conversation that obviously didn't have to do with advancing Kaiba Corp. technology. "Excuse me?" Anzu asked again. She was starting to get really annoyed with this woman.

"Could you hold on a minute?" The secretary looked at Anzu. "What do you need ma'am?"

"I need to see Seto Kaiba."

"So do a lot of girls. Do you think anyone can just waltz up to his office to get a glimpse of him? No. You need an appointment. So go tell your fan club that you need an appointment." She sat back in her chair. "Hello? Yeah… I'm back. Oh no one… just some fan girl trying to see the boss again."

"I am not a fan girl!" Anzu took a breath; she didn't need to start a scene. She held down the hang up button on the phone. "Please tell Mr. Kaiba that…" She grinned; she had just got a great idea. "Tell Mr. Kaiba that his _wife_ is here with his child."

* * *

**So there it is. Chapter 1, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think in a review, and let me know if I should continue this fic. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


End file.
